In a magnetic recording and reproducing device, information that is stored in a magnetic recording medium such as a hard disk drive, etc., is reproduced by a magnetoresistance effect magnetic head. To increase the recording density, a low-noise reproducing sensor (a magnetoresistance effect magnetic head) that has high sensitivity, i.e., a large resistance change ratio, is desirable.